


Go the Distance

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這篇發生在若干年後。<br/>經歷了一切紛紛擾擾，年幼的弟弟妹妹們也都各自成長獨立，有了自己的家庭。<br/>兩人卸下了當家重擔，於是威廉與費爾席克離開三城到外地旅行。而這篇則是他們在外旅行幾年後、第一次回到三城來看望家人們的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Distance

　　若干年來，行蹤飄忽的兩名斥候走過世界許多地方，擁有無數無法抹滅的共同回憶。他們到過最危險的沙漠，跨越最陡峭的壁立千仞，潛入最深邃的湖泊，邁往最清聖的古祭壇。旅人的行蹤總是輕便而無所拘束，兩人曾因某種少見的傳染病在偏僻村落懸壺濟世，也曾由於北山礦場的意外延長他們跨越山脊的行程。

　　那些年，此般組合不曾讓任何生命因傷病從他們眼底離去，他們一如斥候所該肩負的擔當，強大、自信、謙和、而低調，擁有世上最可靠，能夠安定一切躁亂的沉穩力量，竟像是穩輔了紛紛大千最無可預料的未知性。偶爾總有來自難以想像的地域，人們口耳相傳關於旅人的故事，如諸片語般的感激總會讓家鄉的親人會心一笑，或許關於他們的消息並不算多，但被留下的弟弟妹妹們肯定願意相信，不在身邊的他們絕對會是最強的組合。

　　春去秋來，兩人的腳步一如旅途起始閒慢自在，從溽熱的火焰島嶼到流風迴雪的冰之大地，自最南至極北，一路追著楓葉轉紅的律動溯步而上。紅楓在名為立普圖衛的城鎮見頃的那一天，正是他們踏上久違的皇后大門的同一日。

　　機關算盡之後，這座城市學得沉默許多，也世故許多。立普圖衛依舊承繼女王之名，除此之外又多出一份過去少見的靜闃內斂。數年前三大主城十五位首席之間一場勢態角力，竟讓原本盤根錯節的政治生態幡然驟變，西恩‧銀嶽的死催生出鷹瞵鶚視的劍拔弩張，然後是威廉明‧格禮浮的戰場，他以自己的方法縱橫捭闔，完成西恩無法完成的事。直到事情有了明朗的頭緒，威廉才和克魯克斯的斥候離開居住多年的城鎮。他們撒手之刻一切百廢待舉，但是無數寒暑的推波助瀾，自然足夠讓立普圖衛找出城鎮自己的出路。

　　

　　紅葉將城市的道路染上一層絳赤的地毯，帶著妍麗的粉橘，每一片葉都是完美的楓瓣形，旅人的足靴踩過厚葉，不經意碎了乾枯的葉脈，聲音清脆而帶著暖秋特有的餘味。

　　「威廉，過來點。」低喃的嗓音，話底多少帶著撒嬌之意，費爾席克‧克魯克斯就站在通往城市東門的捷徑上，多年前他曾對這條小路熟悉無比，如今倒覺得似曾相識的感覺新鮮有趣。

　　「我們離開時，就是四月對不對？From you have I been absent in the spring，when proud-pied April dress’d in all his trim。」

　　憶昔別君在春時，斑斕的四月盛裝而華服。好聽而帶厚度的聲音湊在費爾席克耳邊，薄而好看的嘴唇收了口，露出一抹微笑，寬大的風衣底下握著費爾席克的手。他牽著他，兩人並肩穿過住宅區的小徑，路上有些商家招牌變了，生面孔來來去去，街道的細節也和以前不大相同，有似曾相識之處，自然也有煥然修整之處。

　　穿出通往東門的巷弄，威廉與費爾席克經過一家以前沒有的麵包店，注意到旁邊還新開了手工玩具店，窗邊懸吊精緻的木偶槍兵團。已經被遺忘許久的藍灰色大理石建築就位於玩具店隔壁，那是獨棟的三層樓石砌樓房，從街道步上屋子大門還要爬一小段樓梯，青銅色的木板門懸掛著久經風霜的門牌，上面鍍著一行花體字：Gleipnir。

　　威廉的手伸到口袋裡，拿出旅行多年也從不離身的鳶尾紋鑰匙。光陰似箭，鑰匙與匙孔再度有了接觸，威廉的手輕輕一轉，完全契合的齒輪與金屬輕脆發出喀嚓聲。

　　過去提供格禮浮家人群聚生活的宅邸如今只是一座空屋，威廉和費爾席克走進屋內，將門闔上的同時也一併辭謝戶外既熟悉又令人陌生的味道。走廊的地毯久積灰塵而顏色混暗，但足靴踏上的厚度還是和當年一樣舒服。罩著白色防塵單的家具靜靜地候侍於房間各個角落，偶爾不經意露出桌面一角、或者書櫃一隅，壁燈的油脂乾涸，抽屜裡的菸草亦枯脆，威廉的手撫過這些和他離去前幾乎無二異的舊東西，露出一抹很平靜，很心和的笑容。

　　牆上膠帶的痕跡，框裡的舊照片，擦不掉的塗鴉的筆觸。格禮浮宅空蕩無人，曩昔的歡笑卻如臨在耳，威廉手上拎著風衣緩緩走過第一大廳，懷念地深深吸了口氣。灰塵特有的窒悶的味道，此時聞起來倒特別適合形容他當刻的心情。有些東西舊了，卻舊得更有深度，一如年份珍久的單一純麥少去年輕的辛辣，竟使琥珀色的澄澈更顯古意。

　　廳裡那張他睡了多年的雙人大床，或者他看書時喜歡窩著的長沙發，和費爾席克下過無數盤棋的西洋棋桌，用來放酒的酒櫃，珍藏手抄古書的書櫃，收妥各種藥水的木箱，儲放往來信件的核桃木盒，最後是落坐於大廳牆角，格禮浮家專門收儲甜點的小冰箱。

　　威廉站在冰箱面前，露出放鬆而釋懷的表情。冰箱頂頭是一只木紋相框，他的手撫過舊照片，拇指擦著相片裡他所懷念的人影。

　　「真的很久沒回來了。」

　　本來站得較遠的費爾席克安靜地走到威廉旁邊，從後頭抱住威廉。清淡的微風透過窗戶拂入屋內，吹開費爾席克的瀏海。他閉上眼，感受著風的溫柔，屋子裡的寧謐讓他有一點點虛脫，或許他還是喜歡熱鬧的吧。

　　威廉看著照片好一會兒，直到他的回憶結束，他把相框擺回原位，轉身抱著費爾席克，將頭枕在他肩膀上。這麼多年至交與情人的身分，費爾席克因為格禮浮空宅衍生的寂寥心情不可能不被威廉所察覺。他一定想到自己的家，還有那些從小拉拔的弟弟妹妹。威廉寵溺地想，他的唇擦過費爾席克的耳際，然後撒嬌地又頰碰頰靠著，聞著費爾席克身上的香味。

　　第二陣風透過窗戶送入大廳，威廉才稍微離開費爾席克，即使雙手還搭著他的肩膀，他的視線微低，特有的好聽口音吐出那句話。

　　

　　「走吧，去你家。到奧修看看路爾他們。」

　　

　　※

　　

　　雖然回家前的確寄信通知，威廉和費爾席克這一趟折返本就隨意沒有負擔。抵達位於奧修城郊的克魯克斯宅之前，費爾席克就知道有些兄弟姊妹並不在家，但他倒沒想到，路爾接到兩名斥候的信件後立刻修書其他弟妹，因此等遠行多年的斥候終於回到城郊寬敞的小別墅，費爾席克驚喜地發現所有人都回來了。

　　這些年，克魯克斯的當家重擔一直都交給路爾，他的頭髮長了些，氣質也更形穩重，不再像以前容易緊張又裹足不前。相較之下北黎基忒實在沒什麼改變，晚兩名斥候幾分鐘踏上克魯克斯家門的她一進門就提刀大喊威廉的名字，抱怨威廉拐跑費爾席克這麼多年，然後粗魯地撲向費爾席克。

　　「臭帝王臭帝王臭帝王臭帝王臭帝王臭帝王臭帝王臭帝王你終於玩到想回家了吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼──」

　　「靠誰像妳啊！」

　　被抱個滿懷的費爾席克差點跌倒，威廉拉住他。跟在北黎基忒後頭的羅伊達都還沒進門，克魯克斯家獨眼的妹妹已經把客廳搞得天翻地覆。

　　「吼，至少我都有回家呀！哪像你和死威廉一走就這麼多年！」

　　卡克妠絲依然住家裡，看得出來性格沒變，卻又少見地黏在費爾席克身邊，難得多話與費爾席克交談。費爾席克不厭其煩地一一回答弟弟妹妹的問題，拍了拍卡克妠絲的頭。卡克妠絲抬頭看他，費爾席克有些感慨地吐出一句。

　　「說起來，妳好久沒有這樣黏我了。」

　　那天晚餐是肯恩丹特的手藝，他的料理比以前更精湛，味道又讓人熟悉。酒足飯飽之後全家都纏著哥哥打轉，費爾席克的身邊笑語不斷。與之相比，威廉安靜許多，路爾替他倒了杯酒，他便拿著琥珀色的單一純麥威士忌靠在門廳旁，遠遠望著費爾席克。

　　「這一趟回來還平安吧？」路爾走到威廉旁邊，他的手邊也是一杯酒。無論從應對的肢體、言詞，路爾越來越有當家氣勢，威廉這麼想，唇邊是一抹放心的笑容。

　　「嗯，能出什麼事呢，回家是最安全的路。」威廉啜了口，酒很香，十年不算太老，太妃的甜味與硝煙的苦味，順口而意猶未盡。

　　「今晚會住這嗎。」路爾沁淺地問：「或者你們另有打算。這些年有些人住遠了，你們來之前有回立普圖衛？」

　　「去過，可惜妹妹們不在。」威廉舔舔唇，搖晃著酒杯：「費爾席克很想你們，這趟回來的路上一直掛記大家。」

　　「我們也是，每次聽到隻言片語大家都很關切，一封哥哥寄回的家書，全家人至少看過二十遍。說擔心倒不至於，但想念總是有的。」他露出一抹傻笑，然後問起威廉：「接著會去拜訪露恩她們？」

　　「一定的，但那之前我想先讓費爾席克回家。」

　　路爾望著威廉的臉，一種略為複雜的感激之情油然而升。他了解威廉明明也很在意從小被他捧在掌心裡的妹妹們，卻還是以哥哥為重。

　　「當家的工作又如何？幾年下來有些心得了吧。」

　　聽到威廉的關心，路爾倒輕輕低下頭：「當家長還真辛苦。早知道之前應該多幫哥哥的忙，那時果然太天真了。」

　　「哈，怎麼說呢，幫忙也好、不能也行，費爾席克是為了年幼的你們才這麼努力，所以今後路爾就替他繼續守護其他弟妹吧。」

　　「一定的。只不過現在回想起來，總覺得哥哥真了不起。經歷過這麼多事，老實說，我很開心你能和哥哥一起出去旅行。」路爾頓了頓，慵懶地靠著椅背：「謝謝你，雖然偶爾也會埋怨哥哥最後竟被你一個人帶走。」

　　「哈，連你也這麼想嗎？」威廉露出爽朗的笑容，伸手搔著路爾的頭髮。很久以前他也總是習慣性地如此表達信任之意，無論經過多少年，有些動作不會改變。

　　威廉就這樣待在旁邊，靜靜看著被弟妹包圍的費爾席克。他的表情時而皺眉，時而莞爾，時而玩鬧式的生氣，最後臉上總是出現寵溺弟妹的寬容。同樣身為一家之長的威廉理解費爾席克的心情，正因為見到家人，分外感覺有家可歸的信賴與踏實，正因為擁有深愛且不渝的對象，身為兄長的他們過去能為年幼的弟妹們付出一切。

　　費爾席克偶然回過頭來，總是看見威廉對他投以微笑。笑裡有默契，有等待，費爾席克的眼神與威廉相交，無形之間便有了溝通。他轉回頭，繼續與弟弟妹妹說話，威廉放鬆地拿著那杯威士忌，角冰碰撞杯緣，發出一聲喀啦。

　　

　　一直到很晚很晚，克魯克斯家的弟弟妹妹才在路爾提醒下饒過長途跋涉的費爾席克。這些年來，克魯克斯主臥房已轉給路爾使用，於是威廉和他走入唯一擺設毫無改變的房間，那是費爾席克當年使用的書房，自他離開就保留至今。

　　「所有東西都還在，居然連逗貓棒都留著。」費爾席克進了書房便懷念地玩著擺設，他和威廉曾在這間房裡討論許多事情，多得外人難以想像。有情話，有公事，有爭執，費爾席克的書桌依然壓著一張紙條，他修長的手指將那張紙拿起，燭火搖晃，紙上的字清晰如昔。

　　

　　I would  
　　Love you ten years before the flood,  
　　And you should, if you pleased, refuse  
　　Till the conversion of the Jews.

　　

　　威廉的筆跡，字與字的連接順暢漂亮，鵝毛筆勾勒的墨水有著淡淡的紫黑色，乾涸的痕跡挺拔歷歷，彷彿威廉的低語也呢喃耳際。

　　「你說過，我可以持續拒絕你直到世界末日。」

　　「而我的愛會從洪水來臨前十年至今，比挪亞同彩虹的誓約古老。」威廉從後面抱住他，手臂不經意地拉起他的衣襬，費爾席克可以感覺威廉的肌膚的溫度。

　　「看見他們過得好……我很放心。」

　　「看見你放心，我也安心。Feel。」

　　費爾席克轉身吻他，感覺威廉溫潤的唇瓣被自己所品嚐。威廉揉著他的頭髮，抱著他的腰，等費爾席克離開嘴唇之後，輕輕地靠著費爾席克的肩膀，在他耳邊低語。

　　

　　「明天陪我去米斯那看看露恩吧……或者先拜訪薇若？」

　　「嗯，都好。」

　　

　　不是大理石的墓碑，不是侯王們的金碧華表，  
　　將能和我之有力的詩篇比壽爭光；  
　　而是你將在我之詩中長照，  
　　比較憑藉那為歲月汙沾的塵封不掃的碑石更要煥煌。  
　　當荒廢的戰爭使矗立的雕像傾倒，  
　　紛紛的俶擾把石砌的築物犁平，  
　　不問是戰神的刀劍或者他那戰爭疾燄，  
　　將休能夷燬人們記憶中你的永活令名。  
　　抗拒著死亡和沒吞一切的惡意遺忘，  
　　你將要安步前行；而你的美德堪欽  
　　將永留世代人們的眼中，  
　　直到斯世末日之來臨。  
　　　如此，末到末日君再起，君在我詩永活  
　　　而將長留思慕君者之雙目。  
　　  
　　在你的眼底  
　　威廉

　　


End file.
